


Accidents Happen

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee injures himself, necessitating a trip to the ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #407: Past Prompts Revisited, using Prompt # 076: Blood at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

The brightness of blood is shocking and for a split second Ryo freezes; Dee’s bleeding, and blood means injury. As a homicide detective, Ryo knows blood can mean something else too, but he’s not going there. Dee’s just hurt, and really there’s not that much blood; there’s no reason to panic. Besides, they’re not even at work.

Then again, most accidents happen in the home.

“Dee?”

“I dropped a glass; can’t believe I sliced my hand open clearing up the pieces.”

“You should never pick up broken glass, Dee, always use the dustpan. Let me see.”

Dee opens his hand and more blood wells from the cut between thumb and forefinger. Ryo grabs the dishtowel, using it to apply pressure to the wound. 

“You’re going to need stitches. Keep pressing down on that; we’re going to the ER.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Dee apologises as they make their way downstairs to Ryo’s car. They’d been planning a quiet night in after an exhausting day; spending a few hours at the hospital definitely hadn’t been on the agenda.

“Accidents happen. I’m just glad it’s not worse than it is.”

“I still feel like an idiot. It’s not the first time I’ve cleared up broken glass. Guess I wasn’t paying enough attention to what I was doing.”

“It’s been a long day and you’re tired.”

“So are you. Maybe you should just drop me at the hospital and go home. I can get a taxi once I’ve been patched up.”

It’s the sensible thing to do, but Ryo’s not feeling like being sensible, so he sits with Dee in the waiting room for three hours and falls asleep on his partner’s shoulder. Dee lets him sleep until he has to go get stitched up. It’s impossible to move without waking Ryo, who blearily looks around, confused, until he remembers where they are.

Three stitches and a rather bulky dressing later, they’re on their way home again. Dee considers himself lucky it’s his right hand; it’ll be a nuisance but won’t hamper him as much as injuring his left would’ve done.

They stop for pizza on the way home, because it’s too late now for Ryo to even think of cooking. Neither of them is really hungry now anyway, so after a couple of slices each, the rest goes in the fridge and they drag themselves off to bed. 

Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

The End


End file.
